The Wreck of Our Hearts
by Ritsu18
Summary: After reporting to Erwin about the situation with Conny's village and seeing Levi all pathetic, Hanji had to pay him a secret visit. Did she make a mistake?


A/N: Hi there, greetings to all SnK fans. This is my attempt at writing a fanfic for LeviHan. They are my favorite couple, so I've decided to contribute to this fandom. I was inspired by episode 12 of the second season of SnK. It was really just one screenshot that put this idea in my head. So, I'm warning you it is based on anime, not manga. Also, reviews and favorites are welcomed. Thank you.

Without further ado, I present to you my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights belongs to the awesome mangaka Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Hanji kept thinking about Levi's reaction to their report to Erwin that day. They've just finished conducting their investigation in Conny's village. And as it wasn't hard enough seeing Conny all depressed and desperate, all she needed right now was seeing Levi all pathetic. And on top of that, she's not able to comfort him.

But then again, how could she do anything in front of everyone? With Pixis and Erwin right there in the room, Levi would kill her if she'd dare try something.

They had a deal, never to show any affection towards each other in public, and most of the time Hanji kept that in mind and acted accordingly. However, that day, she had a hard time restraining herself.

Hanji couldn't deceive herself and say that she didn't understand how Levi felt. Quite the opposite, that's why she needed to do something to let him know he's not alone.

They've known each other for a long time now. Levi was the kind of person to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders, but not the kind of person to share his feelings.

She continued her train of thought, as she sat by a window at his office engulfed by the darkness, waiting for him to come back from visiting Erwin at the hospital.

She just couldn't stay away any longer and here she was. The more she thought about all of this, the more she was getting nervous about his reaction.

Just as she was about to change her mind and get the hell out of there, she heard the door click. She froze right on the spot.

The door creaked loudly as someone attempted to open them and she soon saw Levi's short stoic figure walk through the frame.

Thick darkness of the nightfall managed to conceal her, or that's what she'd hoped for. However, she forgot who she was dealing with.

She could see the change on his face when he entered, implying that he very well saw her. In spite of this, he closed the door and sat on the desk.

She waited in anticipation for his next move, not having a clue how he would respond.

Levi looked her right in her playful hazel eyes, hissing, voice low and husky: "For fuck's sake, four eyes… why are you lurking in the darkness? What are you doing here anyway?"

Just the way she thought he would react. Lighthearted as she was, she stood up from her spot making a squeal, she attempted a joke: "Ah, what else!? You're my test subject for human reactions, so I'm here to observe, of course! Let's do an experiment together, Levi!"

Levi rolled his glassy gray eyes in annoyance, while ignoring her bubbly spirit: "Spare me your good mood and your experiments for today. I'm going off to bed, so please if you don't have anything useful to report, just leave."

Her good mood was suddenly popped like a balloon, realizing how bad the situation actually was. She exhaled unsteadily. It was hard for her to find the right words in this moment, then again for the two of them it was always hard to find the right words.

Without further ado, she opened her mouth and the words came out without properly shaping them: "I just wanted to check how you're doing…"

Surprise flashed on Levi's pale face for just a brief moment. But not for long, in a split second he restored his expressionless façade forcing out the words – his voice flat: "Which part are you referring to. The part where we are slaying titans that we believe were at some point humans? Or the part where we're not even sure we'll have enough humankind to fight with for a month?"

Her jaw clenched, she knew he was right. Nevertheless, she had to make her point if she wanted to stay true to herself: "I know it's a lot to take in…" she attempted to get closer to his side, though clumsily, she sat beside him on his work desk and continued: "… but I already told you… nothing is certain yet. It's just a theory. I have to investigate every aspect of this assumption, before making any conclusions…"

Levi indulged her with a side glance, saying in a low voice: "Then what are you still doing here… wasting time with me?"

She couldn't hold the laugh and it came out as a chuckle, but a moment later she restored her serious expression, blurting out: "I just wanted you to know… that you're not alone…" As those words left her mouth, her hand bolted settling on his upper hand. She made mild yet reassuring circles.

She watched closely as his face slowly changed from expressionless and cold to somewhat more gentle. For a brief moment she saw a tiny smile grace his face. She decided to enjoy this moment because she knew it won't come that easily again.

Without warning, Levi clumsily put his hand on top of hers and Hanji was struck by surprise.

It was even more of a surprise when he decided to grant her one of his glances. Hanji froze then and there not being able to look away. There was something in his eyes, the way he looked at her, those eyes told her more than his words ever could. She knew that her eyes did the same for him because of the calm expression on his face.

They stayed like that for couple of minutes, their eyes shimmered looking for a consolation, grasping each other's souls.

Surprising even herself, Hanji unexpectedly snuggled up in his arms, settling her head on the crook of his neck. She felt Levi hesitating at first.

However, gradually his healthy hand that was on hers moments ago, slid up towards her waist and he wrapped it around her clumsily. Hanji quavered at his touch.

Levi slowly placed his lips on top of her head giving her a light kiss. With his lips pressed to her hair, he murmured: "Not sure though, who's the one that needs consolation here…" he stated calmly.

Hanji chuckled lightheartedly, snuggling a little more closer to him. She whispered, her voice coming out weary: "It's just… a lot happened today…"

Levi nodded lightly assuring her that he understands how she feel. He stated simply: "I know, I know…"

Staying in each other's arms like this covered by the darkness of his office, the only thing keeping them in reality was the sound of an occasional roar coming from the titans outside the walls.


End file.
